Melodía de Navidad
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Yamamoto tiene sentimientos hacia Gokudera ¿Qué hara Yamamoto para romper esa pared que lo separa de su amado? ¿Qué es esa melodía que se escucha en la escuela? ¿acaso el peliplateado le corresponderá?


Konnichiwa!!! Omedetto Godzaimasu!! [¡¡Felicidades!!]

Bueno, otra vez yo aquí, jeje, pero con otra pareja; la verdad es el primer fic que hago en el que haya shounen-ai, aunque aprovechando este fic, me gustaría preguntarles ¿cuál es la diferencia entre el shounen-ai y el yaoi? Perdón por preguntar, pero soy nueva en esto del boys love u.u, y les agradecería infinitamente que me pudiera decir ¿qué es lo que los diferencia? Para así poder hacer mejores historias. Gracias ^-^

* * *

Era 24 de diciembre, en la mañana me reuní con Tsuna, Gokudera y los demás, el pequeño llamado Reborn nos hizo jugar en la nieve, fue divertido, sin embargo al terminar nuestra guerra de nieve, cada uno se fue a su hogar, Gokudera fue detrás de Tsuna, se despidió de mi diciendo, "Adiós, estúpido del beisball", yo tan sólo reí, pero algo en mi pecho se sintió como si lo estuvieran oprimiendo, me despedí de ellos y fui a casa para ayudar a mi papá en la tienda de sushi, pues al ser la víspera de navidad varías personas salen de compras y van al restaurante; así paso todo el día, ya entrada la noche, mi padre me dio unas cajas de sushi para llevarlas a casa de Tsuna y que comiera ahí, pues él dijo que se sentía cansado y se iba a dormir, y eso fue lo que hice, me dirigí a casa de Tsuna y cuando llegué pude ver que la hermana de Gokudera estaba ahí, pero no él, le pregunte a Tsuna y me dijo que se había marchado temprano, pues tenía cosas que hacer , le entregue las cajas de sushi a Tsuna, las comimos y posteriormente me fui a mi casa, sin embargo de camino a ella, divise a lo lejos una sombra que conozco muy bien, era Gokudera, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y me alegre de verlo, pero después me percate de que él estaba ahí, en el parque, sentado en un columpio, fumándose un cigarrillo, traía puesto un saco negro, debajo una sudadera roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla, lo vi a lo lejos, en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de gran pesar, pensé en hablarle, pero me detuve, tan sólo lo contemple unos minutos de lejos, posteriormente me fui a mi casa y lo deje ahí, cuando llegue las luces estaban oscuras, así que sigilosamente lave las cajas de sushi y me fui a dormir, a la mañana siguiente mi padre me dijo que podía tomarme el día libre, ese día unos de sus amigos lo habían invitado a salir y por tal motivo no iba a abrir el restaurante. Eso fue un gran alivió para mi, pues en toda la noche no había podido apartar la imagen del rostro de Gokudera de mi mente, me arrepentía de haberlo dejado ahí, de no haberle hablado la noche anterior, pero debía de borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente, pues a pesar de que yo siento algo por él, él sólo piensa de mi como un estúpido al que únicamente le gusta el beisball, eso me entristece pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que para tratar de olvidar todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos, me dirijo hacía el instituto Namimori, al llegar ahí lo único en lo que pienso es en ir a tomar prestado un bat de la bodega e ir a jugar, aunque eso sea imposible debido a que la nieve cubre tanto la pista de beisball como el patio de la escuela; no obstante todos esos pensamientos de beisball que tenía se ven interrumpidos por una melodía que aunque simple, emite un sonido de verdadero pesar y melancolía, me intriga saber quien está en la escuela tocando esa hermosa y triste melodía; me acerco cada vez más hacia ese lugar, trato de que mi paso sea sigiloso, pues no quiero que la persona que toca el piano, deje de hacerlo. Al llegar a la sala de música, abro lentamente la puerta, y veo ahí, en el piano negro, a Gokudera tocándolo, sus dedos se mueven con gracia y facilidad, él tiene los ojos cerrados, parece estar sumamente concentrado en la melodía que toca, no me atrevo a interrumpirle, en ese instante debido a un descuido de mi parte, la puerta se cierra, lo cual hace que Gokudera deje de tocar el piano secamente, al verme, él abre sus ojos en gran sorpresa, después puedo notar como en su mirada se muestra cierto enfado y frustración, lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme.

― Perdón ― digo.

― ¿¡Ah?!, si es el estúpido del beisball, ¿qué haces aquí? ― me pregunta con un notable enfado, con esa actitud que siempre tiene conmigo.

― Jaja, nada, quería practicar beisball, pero parece que no podré, ¿oye Gokudera, qué canción era esa? – le pregunto en un tono optimista.

― Idiota, ni siquiera sabes eso – me ve fijamente, se levanta del asiento y está dispuesto a marcharse ― no vale la pena que te diga, adiós.

― ¡Espera!, la he escuchado, cada navidad, y en las películas, es sólo que no sé el nombre, anda dime – 'No, no quiero que esta plática termine así, no quiero que se vaya y este solo, no quiero que únicamente piense en estar con Tsuna, que únicamente piense que Tsuna es el único que puede entenderlo , aceptarlo y estar con él únicamente porque sea al que supuestamente su jefe'

― Silent Night … ― dijo él secamente.

― Ah… ¿podrías… tocarla una vez más? ― preguntó vacilantemente.

― ¿Estás loco? Yo no he tocado el piano desde que…. ¡Ah! olvídalo, me largo de aquí

― ¡No! – lo tome del brazo, pues esta a lado mío, está a punto de irse, pero no quiero eso.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― suelta mi agarre con un movimiento abrupto de su parte.

― Nada, es sólo que, si no has tocado el piano, ¿entonces que estabas haciendo?

― ¡Idiota!, no te burles – me grita, y trata de golpearme, esquivo su golpe, él se molesta más conmigo.

― Che!, no vales la pena

― ¡Gokudera!, sé lo que le paso a tu mamá, así que… ― pero no puedo terminar, en ese momento él me golpea, caigo al suelo, Gokudera aún está parado frente a mi, levanto la mirada y lo que veo hace que en mi pecho sienta dolor.

― Eres un idiota ― dice él en un tono de sufrimiento pero tratando de fingir enfado y burla mientras se cubre el rostro con su brazo derecho.

― Gokudera…

― Mi madre, ella… era pianista, ¿pero eso ya lo sabes, no? ¿desde cuándo? ¿fue Reborn-san quien te lo dijo? ¿también al Decimo? ― lo último lo pregunto con un tono de preocupación mientras bajaba lentamente su brazo al mismo tiempo en que me daba la espalda, en ese momento yo aproveche para levantarme.

― Olvídalo, no le cuentes nada de esto al Décimo ― fue único que me dijo antes de partir; así que lo seguí, salí a toda prisa del salón, en el pasillo lo detuve, lo tome del brazo y lo forcé a mirarme.

― Fue… en el futuro, el pequeño nos lo contó… a Tsuna y a mí, pero no entiendo ― le digo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él intenta esquivar mi mirada, así que con mi mano libre lo tomo de la barbilla, sé que el Gokudera de siempre ya me hubiera alejado, pero hoy es diferente, tal vez sea que me estoy aprovechando de la tristeza que siente al estar sin su madre, pero si eso me acerca a él, entonces no me importa.

― ¡Suéltame!

― Primero escúchame ― le digo seriamente.

― ¡¿Qué demonios quieres estúpido del beisball?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú?!

― Nada, no sé muy bien tu pasado, pero eso no me importa ahora – Ups, con eso que dije Gokudera se molesto más ― espera… lo que intento decir es que… no tienes que esconderte cuando te sientas así, como ahora, no tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos, no tienes que forzarte y … no tienes que dejar el piano ― en ese momento, en un impulso, justo cuando siento que él empieza a poner resistencia, presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo y tomo sus labios, junto mis labios con los suyos, me percato de la sorpresa que se muestra en la cara de Gokudera, pero al menos esa mirada de tristeza no la tiene ahora, profundizo torpemente el beso, y noto un pequeño gemido que los labios de él dejan salir, abro mis ojos, pues los había cerrado al momento de profundizar el beso y me alejo lentamente de él, noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas y me rio un poco, pues me hace feliz ser yo el que vea esa expresión en su rostro.

― ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!! ― me pregunta ruborizado, pero al menos aunque haya soltado todo contacto físico con él, parece que ya no tiene la intención de irse.

― Jeje, besándote, pero… Gokudera no huyas

― ¿Ah?

― No de mi, de tu pasado, de los recuerdos de tu madre

― No sabes de que hablas ― me dice alterado.

― Tal vez tengas razón, pero no puedes dejar de tocar el piano si es tu madre la que te enseño, no puedes abandonar lo que ella te enseño, si lo haces es como si estuvieras huyendo.

― ¡Hmp! No sabes nada

― Gokudera, toca esa melodía una vez más, me encantaría escucharla ― le digo en un tono implorador.

― Yo… ni siquiera he tocado para el Décimo, ¿cómo podría…

― Aunque sea sólo una vez más, por favor ― Gokudera no me respondió, tan sólo camino hacia el salón de música, se sentó nuevamente frente al piano y comenzó a tocarlo, aunque yo no sé mucho de música, esta vez –para mi—la melodía sonó diferente, sonó tranquila pero no melancólica, me encanto, la primera me había cautivado pero esta definitivamente era mejor. ¿Cómo era posible que la misma melodía sonara diferente? No lo sé, pero eso me hizo sentir que Gokudera ya no estaba triste.

― Mi madre… esta melodía es "Noche de Paz" ella me la enseño, no es muy difícil, al contrario es fácil, pero… la primera vez que la escuche fue la primera navidad que pase con ella, cada navidad que escuchó las notas de esta composición la recuerdo ― me decía Gokudera mientras continuaba tocando, yo… no respondí, únicamente lo escuchaba hablar y a la melodía, cuando termino de tocar cerró el piano, se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba y dijo.

― No le digas al Décimo, no quiero que se preocupe, él ya tiene muchas cosas de las cuales encargarse y yo como su mano derecha no puedo ser un estorbo ― con esas palabras Gokudera salió de la habitación, yo lo seguí en silencio, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que…

― ¡¿Qué quieres ahora estúpido del beisball?!

― Jaja, veo que ya estás mejor

― ¡Déjame en paz

― Gokudera…

― ¿Mh?

― Si no quieres que Tsuna sea el que se preocupe por ti, si únicamente lo respetas y te preocupas por él como tu jefe, ¿dejarías que yo fuera el que se preocupe por ti?

― ¡¡¿Ah?!! No digas cosas repulsivas

― No lo son, Gokudera… yo… desde hace tiempo me gustas, no, no sólo es gustar, creo que te amo…

― …

― ¿Gokudera? ― '¿por qué te detienes? ¿acaso de verdad te causa repulsión lo que dije? ¿por qué escondes tu mirada y no me ves a los ojos?' cuando esas preguntas pasan por mi cabeza, él comienza a caminar hacia donde estoy yo, golpea sutilmente mi hombro con su puño, me pasa de largo, siento como si mi mundo se derrumbara, me siento fatal ¿acaso eso es un rechazo definitivo?, él continua caminado.

― Será mejor que te prepares, estar conmigo no es fácil, y… mi prioridad es el Décimo, no tú ― ¡Oh, Dios!! gracias, no importa que yo no sea su prioridad, me basta con estar a su lado, así que mi rostro se ilumina, una onda de alegría recorre todo mi cuerpo, corro hacia donde esta él y lo abrazo sorpresivamente por la espalda.

― ¡I-Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?! ― me dice todo ruborizado, mientras voltea a todos lados, al ver que no hay nadie se relaja.

― Hayato… Feliz navidad ― le digo mientras lo abrazo más fuerte.

― Mh...

Se separa de mi abrazo, se aleja un poco, supongo que no debo de querer estar siempre a su lado, pero ahora que me ha aceptado tengo deseos de estar a su lado, de tocarlo, de abrazarlo.

― ¿Qué esperas? ¿Cómo celebraré la navidad sino hay nadie conmigo en mi departamento?

― ¿eh? Enserio ― corro nuevamente hacia donde está él, lo miro con entusiasmo y le pregunto con cierta timidez, pues esto es algo que le voy a preguntar es algo que he soñado desde hace meses, y ahora creo que podré cumplir ese sueño.

― ¿Entonces… podemos..

― ¿Ah?

― Ya sabes… ¿podemos… bueno… hacer el amor?

― ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué eres un pervertido? Olvida lo que te dije, no quiero volver a verte, no me hables, tan sólo te conozco gracias al Decimo ― Y así es cómo él se aleja nuevamente de mi, no sé porque pero esta vez sus palabas no me hieren como antes, pues pienso que en aquel momento en que me contó sobre su madre mientras tocaba esa melodía, en ese instante… me había aceptado.

* * *

Tsuki o Suki-chan : ¿Y bien? Mal, regular, mas o menos, como les dije es el primer fic que hago en donde la pareja sean ambos hombres, entenderé si no les gusto U.U y para aquellos a los que les gusto o quieren comentar sobre lo que me falló para así mejorar se los agradezco ^-^ ¡Felices fiestas!

reviews please ^-^ así sabré se animarme a hacer otro fic con esta pareja o dedicarme únicamente a parejas hetero, bueno... Bye!!


End file.
